Cyanide and Flaming worlds
by Shatter - Dewdrop
Summary: When Cyanide, also known as Summer, met Red Eyes, she never knew he would cause such trouble for her.Why did she have to be so darn weak for this stupid stuff? T for swearing, RedeyesXSummer, slight BenXBlue Eyes, and the slightest of slight BenXSummer.


**Attere here, I don't own pokemon. Also, Cyanide is what I always name my character, so instaed of Summer her name is Cyanide here.**

Cyanide and Ben, inseprable partners. Well, Cyanide's real name was Summer, but no one really knew that since her parents died when she was young and she decided to change her name when she went off to ranger school. They were reunited, and Cyanide has noticed Ben had a growing crush on her. She decided to pull him aside one day.

"Ben?" She asked, as they took a walk along Mitonga road.

"Yeah, Cy?" Ben pressed, as she paused, his face hopeful. She didn't want to crush his spirits, but she had to.

"Um, well, I can confide in you, right?" She asked shakily.

"Of course! We're best friends and partners!" He said happily, putting his hand behind his head.

"Well... I... I noticed your crush on me and... I don't like you back... In fact, I'm in love with our enemy..." She watched his face fall, then he became shocked.

"YOU'RE A LESBIAN! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD OF THIS!" He yelled, shocked.

"NO BEN!" Cyanide yelled back, annoyed with her partner's stupidity. "Our OTHER enemy, Red Eyes!"

"Oooooh... Okay..." Ben said, first with understanding, then a slightly glum look.

Soon Ben had developed a crush on Blue Eyes too. As soon as they escaped from the submarine, he began to keep a scrap-book of blue things and anything relating to Blue Eyes, especially her letter.

When they walked back to Rand's house, they had a large argument about whose crush was better. Ben eventually won with 'mine isn't evil anymore', and Cyanide just had to give in.

Later, as they reached the peak of Faldera Volcano, A scene occured which caused quite a bit of confusion.

As Cyanide and Ben burst through the door, Pichu in tow, Ben confronted Red Eyes, but he seemed to be a bit occupied. He kept laughing snidely and smirking.

Finally Ben had enough. "OKAY!" He yelled "WHAT IN MURPH'S SAKE IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"

Red Eyes just smirked and flipped his hair.

"It's almost done." He said, not responding.

"YEAH! What's up!" Cyanide added to Ben's ranting in the backround.

Red Eyes stopped for a second, flicking his hair before telling his comarades to finish the job. He approached Cyanide as she grew more and more flustered. Finally he reached her, and he swooped in, pecking her on the cheek before withdrawing, smirking as Moltres woke up.  
"Well then, Rangers, I guess this is goodbye for now, but here's a little present!" He hopped aboard his Z.Z. Flyer as a roar sounded, and a Charizard swooped in, breaking Ben's styler. Cyanide just blushed and touched her cheek.

"I need an explanation" She breathed, her voice dangerously low as she repeated the words again.

"Take Staraptor." Ben said in a monotone. "I'll watch over Pichu, you go get your answers."

With a dip of her head, she took off on a mad chase to Red Eyes.

Dodging all the attacks from the other Pinchers, she caught up with him, only to have him sidle up right beside her, swoop her up and steal her first kiss. He pulled away, smirking as she hissed.

"I want answers. Why."

"Sorry sweetheart, but we know your weakness you lovesick girl. Just a look from me leaves you flustered. A million girls would just love to have me, and you're going to have to do better then that to impress me. By the way, we're going after Articuno. Catch up if you dare, you won't stop us." And with that, the blonde teen flicked his hair again and sped off.

Cyanide was about ready to break down, how did he know?

As she and ben walked to Rand's from The Union, she just talked on and on in a monotone, like a robot about how he was such a heartless jerk. Little did the pair know the very teen was following at a distance, but had them bugged so he could hear them.

"He-He just... Ugh... I don't even want to live with this, he doesn't like me and he's using it as my weakness, I'm so weak..." He looked at the girl, she looked and sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"H-Here Cy, lean against my shoulder, it's okay, it's all gonna be okay..." Thta must be Ben. God is Blue Eyes ever obsessed with that boy.

"N-No... It's not... I just... No..."

Oh god, Cyanide was crying. He kept following. He was surprised when instead of going to Rand's house, Cyanide broke off for the beach near Rand's house. She sat on the sand and cradled her head in her hands, sobbing.

"I-I'm just a t-toy to him! A useless toy... He must think I'm s-so weak..." She hugged her knees to her chest, tear-filled eyes staring at the open sea for a little bit. Finally she took out a piece of paper, looking at it for a while before smiling sadly and sniffling. "But still..." She started, quietly, "It's a lie." crumpling it up and throwing it to the ocean before her. She wiped the tears from her eyes determinedly before putting on a fake smile and saying shakily. "N-Now I'll work harder to find Articuno! I-I'll show him I'm good enough!" Before running off to Rand's house.

Red Eyes walked out from his hiding spot in the shadows, wading into the water and examining the paper. "'I have not fallen for Red Eyes'? Then she said 'It's a lie' when she threw it so... Heh, she really has fallen for me." His smirk grew wider as he pocketed the note. He'd be keeping this as evidence.

**More chapters will come as I progress farther. I know the storyline, but I like to plan out scenes while playing so as to make them more realistic, you could say.**


End file.
